Where Have You Been
"Where Have You Been" 'by ''Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer '''Classic The coach is a woman who appears to be a volcanic goddess. She is wearing a traditional Native-American garment and has tattoos on the arms and legs which glow orange during the instrumentals and bridge. Her outfit is red and consists of a red tribal bra and a long tribal, swaying skirt. Her hair is black with some red highlights and appears to be in dreads, but there are some red highlights. During the choruses, instrumentals and bridge, the dancer's skin turns pitch black. The dancer has a red outline. 'Extreme' The coach is a woman in traditional tribal fashion. The dancer is in typical tribal clothing. The gown is patterned in several bright colours yellow and blue. She also has a brown afro bound with a headdress. She is barefoot. The dancer has an orange outline. 'On-Stage' 'P1' P1 'has short black hair. He is wearing a white-and-blue mask, a purple-and-blue sleeveless hoodie with matching sweatpants, and a pair of white shoes. 'P2 P2 is a woman, who has pink hair and is wearing a blue mask with a tiara. She's wearing a blue bra shirt with a matching skirt and black heels with straps that reach the thighs. 'P3' P3 '''has short black hair. He is wearing a white-and-blue mask, a purple-and-blue long-sleeved hoodie with matching sweatpants, and a pair of white shoes. During some parts of the routine, the trio's outfits and hair change to pink and blue. All of the dancers have a cyan outline. Wherehaveyouosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Wherehaveyouosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Wherehaveyouosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The routine takes place on volcanic ground. Volcanoes, rocks and lava rivers can be seen in the background. During the verses, blue bolts of lightning can be seen in the sky. A ferocious sandstorm can also be seen. During the choruses, the lava rivers become less visible. Cracks and crevices and huge angry flames can be seen in the background. The lava cracks glow and huge flames also spew out. A barrier of steam emanating from an abyss can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental parts, the ground becomes cracked solid rock. The dancer can also be seen standing on a single circular rock ground. Extreme The routine takes place in the usual Extreme background. The space glows red and orange. On-Stage The routine takes place in the usual On-Stage background. The stage glows purple, orange, and green. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 2 '''Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your hands up and make a circle on the floor with your foot. goldmoveunowdois.png|Both Gold Moves Extreme The Extreme routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Make a circle on the floor. '''Gold Move 3: Spin around. wherehaveyoubeengoldmoveextreme12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 wherehaveyoubeengoldmoveextreme3.png|Gold Move 3 On-Stage The On-Stage routine has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: *Lead dancer: Puts both hands behind your head. *Backup dancers: Face your palms towards the lead dancer. Gold On Stage.png|Both Gold Moves Mashup The Mashup has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) Gold Move 3: Hit the air with your fists. (Apache (Jump On It)) Gold Move 4: Put your hands on your chin, as if you are surprised. (Barbra Streisand). Its only warning is a Gold Move's natural appearance and nothing else ''so be careful.(This means that the Pictogram of the gold move doesn't show up saying what move you need to do; for that reason, you must be careful.). DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 ApacheGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup ''Where Have You Been has a Mashup''' that can only be unlocked in the month of April. Dancers (No Repeats) *Where Have You Been' (''JD2014) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' (JD4) *''Disturbia'' (JD4) *''Good Feeling'' (JD4) *''Moves Like Jagger (''JD4) *''On the Floor (''JD4) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' (JD2014) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *''Gentleman (Sweat) (''JD2014) *''Hot n Cold (''JD) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (''JD4) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' (JD3) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (''JD2) Party Master Mode Where Have You Been ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *''Where Have You Been'' *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Locker Room/Glam Swing/[[Gentleman|''Gentleman]]/[[ Love Boat|Love Boat]] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Football Boy/Energetic Girl/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]]/[[Starships|Starships]] *Mustache/Pony Express/Watch Out/Circus Cancan *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *70's Groove/Glam Swing/[[Follow The Leader|Follow The Leader]]/[[Troublemaker|Troublemaker]] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Peace Bump/Kazatchok/Push Me Pull Me/Precious *Cheerleader/Protest/Sensual Whip/Egyptian Slide *Bollywood/Lady's Disdain/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|Flashdance ... What a Feeling]]/[[I Will Survive|I Will Survive]] *Protest/Wind Mill/Egyptian Statue/Cute Kicks *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Purify *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Hips Lock/Going Slow/Rising Hand/Circle The Stars *Where Have You Been'' Battle Where Have You Been has a battle against She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). For the battle click here. Appearances in Mashups Where Have You Been ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'Where Have You Been' * [[Wild|''Wild]] * ''Moskau'' * ''Dark Horse'' (Mystic Princesses) * ''I Love It'' (Best of JD 2014) * [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]] '(Shamans)' * Fatima '(World Music)' Extreme * [[Wild|''Wild]] * ''Blurred Lines'' * Could You Be Loved * ''Starships'' * [[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] * [[It's You|''It's You]] * ''Dark Horse'' (Mystic Princesses) * ''Fatima'' (World Music) Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appear. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Burning Punches * Calling The Flames * Crossfire * Ember Walk * Exorcism * Tribal TipToe * Sharp Hands * Waving Salamander Extreme * African Shoulders * Catch The Sun * Tribal Pulse * Where Are You? Trivia * Where Have You Been has the highest number of Alternate routines for a single song in the entire series (Extreme, On-Stage, Mashup, Battle and Party Master Mode). *The gameplay was revealed after Gamescom 2013, unlike most of the videos which were released in June and July. *The song was supposed to be seen with'' She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and [[Starships|''Starships]], but it was held back until Gamescom 2013. *On the PAL cover of the game, and on the UK website, the extreme coach wears black ankle strap heels, but in the game she's barefoot. *At the line "Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe" all the dancers from each mode (except when She Wolf is winning the battle) do the same move, which is moving the arms up and down while the palms face the dancer. This move is inspired from the music video which is done at that moment. There are also some other moves used from the music video. *The backup dancers from the On-Stage Mode resemble members of Hollywood Undead. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on the official Facebook page in the category On-Stage Choreo Of The Year. *This is Rihanna's sixth song in the series. The first was ''S.O.S'' on Just Dance 2, the second was ''Pon de Replay'''' as DLC on ''Just Dance 2'', the third was [[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]] in Just Dance 3, the fourth was'' Disturbia'' and the fifth was'' Umbrella, both on ''Just Dance 4. Her seventh song, ''Diamonds'', is on Just Dance 2015. * The Classic dancer is currently the only female dancer in the history of Just Dance to have visible tattoos. * If you look closely at the Classic dancer, her eyes make her look angry. * This song has the most modes in Just Dance 2014 (Classic, Mashup, Extreme, On-Stage, Battle and Party Master). ''Gentleman'''' (Classic, Sweat, Mashup, Battle and Party Master), [[ThatPOWER|''thatPOWER]] (Classic, Extreme, Mashup, On-Stage and Battle) and Just Dance ''(Classic, Mashup, On-Stage, Sweat and Party Master) ties up with only 5 modes. * The Classic's background resembles the planet Venus, having fire and storms. * On the advertisement, the extreme dancer is the second coach to have her tongue visible; she follows [[Price Tag|''Price Tag]].'' * The extreme dancer looks like Rihanna in the second verse of the music video. * The Party Master has a glitch: if you switch the song to [[Follow The Leader|''Follow The Leader]]'' in the second chorus, the Gold Move effect appears. The same thing happened with the same song in the Party Master Modes for I Will Survive and [[Love Boat|''Love Boat]].'' * ''Problem reuses a move from the backup dancers of the On-Stage mode. * You can unlock Sway (Quien Sera)'s avatar along with this song's Mashup in April. * If you explore the game files for Just Dance 2014, you can be able to find something strange; There is a photo extraction of all of the on-stage dancers for this song (see gallery below). The strange thing is, the dancers seem to be unedited, like they are from a behind the scenes video. * The coach is very difficult to see during the choruses and bridge, due to her dark skin tone matching the background. Gallery wherehaveyou.jpg|Where Have You Been Wherehaveyoualt cover generic.png|Where Have You Been (Extreme) Wherehaveyouosc cover generic.png|Where Have You Been (On-Stage) SJOP41 ca6f5494 14.png|Where Have You Been (Mashup) wherehaveyoubeen.jpg|Classic wherehaveyoubeenextreme.jpg|Extreme wherehaveyoubeenonstage.jpg|On Stage wherehaveyoubeenbattle.png|Battle Mode Where Have You Been Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art WherehaveyoubeenAward.jpg|Award for best On-Stage mode whybextreme01.PNG|Extreme coach used for advertising whybteaser.jpg|Teaser whtb.png|Pictograms wherehaveyou_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Actionacti2.jpg lavawu.PNG|Background Screenshot_2015-07-01_at_6.20.23_PM.png|On Stage Background WHYB Dancer.png|Coach Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 111.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar whybopener.png|''Where Have You Been'' on the Song Selection menu. whybmenu.png|''Where Have You Been's'' "folder". this.png|A behind the scenes-like photo of the on-stage dancers that was strangely found in the game files wehreclassic.png|Extraction (Classic) wherextreme.png|Extraction (Extreme) whereonstage.png|Extraction (On-Stage) Videos Rihanna - Where Have You Been Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been - 5* Stars Where Have You Been - Extreme - Just Dance 2014 Where Have You Been - On Stage Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars -XBOX ONE- Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with glitches Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Leaked Songs